Doom For Sale
Doom For Sale is the second fanmade case of MissxVenomxPoison and the second in The Lost District Case Background The victim was a realtor named Dave Simmons, who was found electrocuted in his bathtub along with his spine ripped out and exposed. He happened to be in a relationship with Danielle Schindler, who was the prime suspect back in the previous case. The killer was a bodybuilder named Tyson Joe Boone, who killed Dave because the victim sold the house that Tyson wanted for himself and his pregnant wife to a genuinely notorious man named Rene Carmine. Several months ago, Tyson had won the highest bid for said house which was rather expensive and it took him every pay cheque he had in his name to attain such an estate. However, before he could move into his hard earned home, the house was sold to Rene. Feeling enraged, Tyson had threatened both men but Dave would have none of his threats. Thus, Tyson decided to teach him a permanent lesson about cheating out of a deal. His vindictive actions did not pay him well, he was sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance for parole. Victim *'Dave Simmons '(Found electrocuted in his bath tub along with his spine ripped out) Weapon *'Electric Fan' Killer *'Tyson Joe Boone' Suspects *Rene Carmine Ruffian Gender-Male Appearance-Weighs over 350 lbs Profile-Is athletic and eats frozen yogurt ---- *Danielle Schindler Victim's Girlfriend Gender- Female Appearance-N/A Profile- Is athletic and eats frozen yogurt ---- *Russell Sentinile Danielle's ex-boyfriend Gender-Male Appearance-Has blue eyes Profile-Is athletic and eats frozen yogurt ---- *Tyson Joe Boone Bodybuilder Gender-Male Appearance-Has Blue eyes and weighs over 350 lbs Profile-Is athletic and eats frozen yogurt ---- * Dimitri Balanchine Owner of Levin's Restaurant Gender-Male Appearance-Has blue eyes Profile-N/A Killer's Profile *The killer is a man *The killer is athletic *The killer has blue eyes *The killer eats frozen yogurt *The killer weighs over 350 lbs Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Dave's Bathroom (Clues: Victim's Body, Charred Object, Smashed Phone) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man and is athletic) *Examine Charred Object (Result: Electric Fan) *Analyze Electric Fan (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found) *Examine Phone (Result: Unlock Code) *Analyze Phone (03:00:00) *Talk to Rene Carmine *Talk to Danielle Schindler *Talk to Russell Sentinile *Investigate Ravencroft Manor (Clues: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note (Result: House Deed) *Talk to Rene about blackmailing victim *Investigate Living Room (Clues: Danielle's Phone) *Analyze Danielle's Phone (00:30:00; Attribute: Russell sent her angry message: Danielle, you'd best stop what you're doing for we had a child together after all) *Talk to Russell about messages *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: *Investigate Boggart Beach (Clues: Bra and Panties) *Examine Bra and Panties (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood Sample (00:30:00) *Confront Danielle about night with victim (Attribute: Danielle is athletic) *Investigate Living Room (Clues: Torn Film Strip, Angry Note) *Analyze Angry Note (03:00:00) *Talk to Tyson Joe Boone (Attribute: Tyson is athletic) *Make Rene squeal (Attribute: Rene is athletic) *Examine Torn Film Strip (Result: Camera Film) *Analyze Film Strip (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Talk to Russell about child (Attribute: Russell is athletic) *Talk to Danielle about Russell's visits *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to Dimitri Balanchine (Attribute: The killer eats frozen yogurt; Attribute: Danielle eats frozen yogurt) *Investigate Back Yard (Clues: Frozen Yogurt Container, Rene's Phone) *Analyze Frozen Yogurt Container (03:00:00; Attribute: Rene eats frozen yogurt) *Analyze Rene's phone (00:30:00; Attribute:Tyson sent him an angry message:You cheated and stole from me, I'll get through to your thick skull and smash it) *Talk to Tyson about threatening messages (Attribute: Tyson eats frozen yogurt) *Russell is breaking into Dave's bathroom (Attribute: Russell eats frozen yogurt) *Investigate Boggart Beach (Clues: Torn Documents, Smashed Camera) *Examine Torn Documents (Result: Documents) *Examine Documents (Clues: Contract between Dave and Tyson) *Examine Smashed Camera (Result: Surveillance Footage) *Analyze Surveillance Footage (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs over 350 lbs) *Talk to Danielle Schindler about her theory *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Confront Rene about assaulting Raphael Soza *Investigate Ravencroft Manor (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Photo Description) *Analyze Photo Description (12:00:00) *Arrest Rene for assault (Reward: 500 XP) *Danielle is having an allergic reaction *Investigate Thimblewillow Forest (Clues: Flower Petals) *Examine Flower Petals (Result: Lotus Flower) *Analyze Lotus Flower (03:00:00) *Ask Danielle about the lotus flower (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Russell *Investigate Living Room (Clues:Bloody Note) *Examine Bloody Note (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Reassure Russell (Reward: Crystal Brooch (male)//Crystal Locket (female)) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases